Minimally invasive medical techniques are intended to reduce the amount of tissue that is damaged during interventional procedures, thereby reducing patient recovery time, discomfort, and deleterious side effects. Such minimally invasive techniques may be performed through natural orifices in a patient anatomy or through one or more surgical incisions. Through these natural orifices or incisions clinicians may insert interventional instruments (including surgical, diagnostic, therapeutic, or biopsy instruments) to reach a target tissue location. To reach the target tissue location, a minimally invasive interventional instrument may navigate natural or surgically created passageways in anatomical systems such as the lungs, the colon, the intestines, the kidneys, the heart, the circulatory system, or the like. To assist the clinician in navigating the instrument through the passageways, models of the passageway are prepared using pre-operative or inter-operative imaging. Current systems for deploying an interventional instrument identify an instrument deployment location as the point within the modeled passageways closest to the target tissue location. This closest-point deployment location may be difficult to access given the constraints of the interventional instrument or the anatomy. Improved systems and methods are needed to determine a planned instrument deployment location for conducting a procedure on the target tissue location.